


Autocorrect

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting, Thiam, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo is a grammar nerd. That's it. That's the story.





	Autocorrect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> For Theo. (Surprise!) 💙

**hey Theo u know ur supposed to pick me up from school.?**

Liam taps his foot impatiently, the rapid sound not really helping to calm him down. He stood next to the main entrance of BHHS for the past 10 minutes already, waiting for Theo to pick him up like he did most days.

  
The beta would have totally walked home but after a look up and upon seeing the heavy dark clouds threatening to burst open every second, he decided to stay put and wait for his ride.  
Just in this moment his phone chirps with an answer.

***you're**

Is the only thing Theo sent back.  
A low growl escapes Liam's throat and he hastily puts his phone down before it suffers the same fate as it's predecessor.  
Every. Single. Time.

  
Apparently post-hell Theo needed a new catalyst for the evil and it turned him into an unprecedented Grammar-Nerd, who is set to get on Liam's nerves, correcting each and every little mistake in his texts.  
Thankfully (for Theo) he doesn't have much time to build up rage because the Chimera's truck turns around the corner here minutes later.

~♤~

Liam doesn't know when it became a tradition but somehow texting each other before bed, even though the other is just one room over and they could easily talk, happens almost daily.  
Most of the time it is simple stuff like it's your turn to do the dishes tomorrow or you forgot the grapes today, moron but sometimes they actually start talking. Today's subject is Corey's birthday surprise on coming Saturday.

  
Despite everything that happened Theo is quite fond of the other Chimera and Corey himself accepted his former Alpha's amends in a heartbeat – be it because he could feel the sincerity in Theo's words or because they are the only two surviving Chimeras, they turned into fast friends with a connection that rivalled Liam's own with Mason sometimes.

  
And because of that fondness Theo almost seems eager to organise a barbecue for the other boy.

  
They almost get to the end of planning when Liam notices how the breaks between answers get longer and the texts themselves shorter; a glance over at the clock tells him that it's almost 1am on a school night and he knows for a fact that he won't survive Biology in second period if he doesn't get some sleep soon so he sends a last text.  
**it's late. we can talk over the rest with Mason tmrw. gn**

He makes it as far as to get rid of his socks and turn on the alarm clock when a chirp announces Theo's answer.  
**Okn Ttul xoxo**

Even with his tired brain Liam sees the typo, the unusual abbreviation and, most importantly, the kisses. Everything in this text screams that Theo had been abducted by aliens and a really bad impersonator took his place.

  
But there had been no sounds of struggle audible and like the protagonist of Liam's newest audiobook likes to say “Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.”  
So, Theo sent this text. Probably half asleep but he still sent it.

It's not completely unexpected, they have been dancing around each other for a while now, with flirting, fighting, smiling and lingering glances. Seems like tired Theo was well, tired of this game.

~♤~

Liam almost falls asleep twice in biology the next morning. Mrs. Finch threatens him with a visit at detention and then proceeds to give everyone extra complicated homework so Liam has to leave the classroom under the disgruntled eyes of his classmates.

  
But none of that matters when he steps into the corridor and at the wall, right across the door, leans Theo. When he sees Liam a soft smile appears on his face and he pushes himself of the wall to come closer.

“Hey little wolf...”


End file.
